


Parfait mélange

by PajaritodeAgua



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christophe Omega, Final Feliz, M/M, Omegaverse, Reyes - Freeform, Víctor Alfa, Yuuri Omega, familia, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajaritodeAgua/pseuds/PajaritodeAgua
Summary: Víctor está felizmente casado con Christophe Giacometti, el omega que escogió para compartir su vida, sin embargo, a ocho años del enlace aún no le ha dado hijos. A Víctor no le importa, pero como rey de Rossíya tiene responsabilidades ineludibles y una de ellas es engendrar al futuro heredero del trono.Imagen de la portada por Rhape seuhans
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 10





	Parfait mélange

  
  
  


Víctor se miraba fijamente al espejo, lucía hermoso y majestuoso. La corona dorada sobre su cabeza le daba el toque perfecto a su apariencia elegante; finos ropajes hechos a medida y largo cabello color plata, sujeto en una trenza que rozaba su cintura. Pero toda esa belleza y encanto, era roto por el semblante serio que endurecía sus facciones y la delgada línea que se dibujaba entre sus cejas debido a su ceño fruncido.

—No hagas ese gesto de enfado. —se escuchó la voz suave del omega que se acercaba a paso ligero—. Eres muy guapo para arruinar tu rostro con esas líneas de expresión tan feas —susurró para luego poner sus dedos sobre el entrecejo de Víctor, riendo mientras murmuraba elogios y dejaba que sus feromonas dominaran el ambiente. 

—Lo siento —respondió el alfa dejando de lado su expresión y relajando sus facciones, no obstante, sus ojos azules parecían océanos oscurecidos por la tristeza y la culpa.

—Amor, ya lo hemos hablado y está bien, lo entiendo —contestó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—, además, él será una buena compañía para mí. ¡Es cansado estar rodeado de alfas y betas!, será bueno relacionarme con otro omega.

—Chris… 

Víctor atrajo a su esposo y lo apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, Christophe se dejó abrazar y envolvió la cintura de su alfa para luego trazar figuras en su espalda, intentando aplacar los sentimientos de tristeza, rabia e impotencia que le transmitía a través del lazo. 

Víctor era el rey de Rossíya, había ascendido al trono siendo muy joven, pero eso no le impidió hacer un excelente trabajo: era amado y respetado por su pueblo. Nadie podía dudar de su capacidad para gobernar y aunque no siempre oía las recomendaciones del consejo de ancianos, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a cuestionar sus decisiones, porque siempre actuó pensando en el bienestar del reino, incluso dominaba su carácter arrogante cuando era necesario hacerlo y escuchaba lo que sus consejeros tenían que decir. 

Lo único que nunca quiso escuchar era que debía tomar un segundo esposo. Un omega que sí pudiera darle el heredero que necesitaba. 

No quiso escucharlo, durante años ignoró esa sugerencia, pero el deber de procrear era ineludible, él mismo estaba consciente de lo peligroso que era tener un trono sin un claro heredero, uno que nadie pudiera cuestionar. 

Víctor había visto cómo los nobles hacían sus propios acuerdos y la manera en que la ambición comenzaba a mostrarse de maneras menos sutiles. Él todavía era joven, pero no eterno, y sabía perfectamente que si moría sin tener un hijo que ascendiera al trono, una guerra civil sería incontenible. 

Esa fue la razón por la que finalmente permitió que Yakov, Nicolai y Lilia, sus consejeros más cercanos, escogieran al omega que se convertiría en su segundo esposo. Aunque nunca esperó que la boda se realizara tan pronto. 

—Esos malditos ancianos lo tenían todo preparado, no hice más que aceptar y los preparativos estuvieron listos —dijo Víctor con desánimo. 

—No hay razones para posponer algo inevitable, mi amor.

Víctor lo abrazó aún más fuerte, aspiró su aroma, quiso impregnarse de él, pero Christophe lo alejó con suavidad.

—Amor, vas a casarte con el príncipe de Hasetsu, por respeto a él no deberías llevar mi aroma encima. 

—¡Y qué me importa!, ¡yo no quería este matrimonio! —rugió Víctor—. La única labor de ese omega será embarazarse, pero yo no...

—Víctor —interrumpió Christophe con un tono de voz que de inmediato hizo guardar silencio a su alfa, ese tono de voz severo que ponía cuando quería regañar a su esposo—, sé como te sientes, pero el príncipe no tiene la culpa, a él también lo están casando por un asunto político y de conveniencia, ¡no tienes derecho a ignorarlo o simplemente usarlo como si fuera una incubadora!

—Pero yo… tú…

—Soy el primer esposo del rey de Rossíya y sé perfectamente cuál es mi lugar y las responsabilidades de ser tu consorte —dijo con voz solemne y decidida—, al igual que tú, debo procurar el bienestar de mi nación y eso incluye el facilitar que tengas descendencia, aunque sea otro omega quien te la dé. Deberías estar a la altura, Víctor. 

—Lo sé… —suspiró derrotado.

Chris sonrió poniendo sus manos en el rostro de Víctor, enfrentando sus miradas.

—Trátalo bien, como si se tratara de mí, ¿está bien? —Víctor asintió con una sonrisa triste—. Además, quién sabe… tal vez podamos hacer cosas interesantes los tres. —Chris guiñó un ojo de manera coqueta y Víctor respondió con una sonrisa más sincera—. Creo que sería interesante probar cosas nuevas…

—No creo que ese omega esté tan loco como tú —respondió besando los labios de Chris y aspirando por última vez el perfume a magnolias del omega.    
  
  


  
*****

  
  


Yuuri no dejaba de mover sus manos, las sentía sudorosas y temblaban, estaba nervioso y se sentía intruso en aquel enorme castillo donde no conocía a nadie; solo Yuko y Phichit, sus sirvientes más cercanos, lo habían acompañado desde Hasetsu a Rossíya. Sus padres eran de edad avanzada y no soportarían un trayecto tan largo, y su hermana mayor, Mari, no podía abandonar sus deberes en un momento tan delicado como el que vivían. Hasetsu era un pequeño reino costero rodeado de grandes potencias que siempre habían querido adueñarse de su tierra fértil y sus montañas llenas de minerales. La amenaza se hacía cada vez más poderosa y uno de sus vecinos se había mostrado especialmente hostil, por eso accedieron a la boda entre Yuuri y Víctor. Rossíya era uno de los reinos más importantes de la región y nadie se atrevería a atacar a Hasetsu si el rey Víctor les otorgaba su protección. 

Protección que obtendría de manera automática al convertirse en el segundo consorte real de su majestad, convirtiéndose en uno de los príncipes del reino de Rossíya. 

Yuuri aún no conocía al rey, la tradición dictaba que los novios no debían verse los días previos a la boda y él había llegado solo dos días antes, siendo recibido por los ancianos del consejo real y pasando a enclaustrarse en su habitación hasta el momento de su boda. 

—Se ve hermoso, alteza —dijo Yuko al terminar de arreglar el cabello de Yuuri, colocando una fina tiara de plata que lo coronaba como príncipe de Hasetsu. 

—¡El rey caerá a sus pies! —concordó Phichit con una sonrisa pícara que contagió a Yuko.

Yuuri se sonrojó ante las palabras de los sirvientes que él consideraba amigos, pero aún así se miró al espejo y le gustó admirar su apariencia, no obstante, la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro desapareció en cuanto recordó las circunstancias de su boda: el rey había cumplido ya ocho años de matrimonio y nunca se mostró interesado en un segundo esposo. Era seguro que amaba a su omega y no deseaba casarse por segunda vez: solo había accedido con la esperanza de tener un heredero. 

¿Qué sería él en la vida del rey Víctor?, ¿un intruso?, ¿un omega para embarazar y luego ignorar?

Una creciente incomodidad se alojó en la boca de su estómago, su vista comenzó a nublarse y su respiración se hizo dificultosa, la ropa comenzaba a asfixiarlo y su corazón latía desbocado mientras la angustia se enredaba en su garganta, apretando, doliendo…

—¿Estás bien? —una voz desconocida se abría paso y el aroma de otro omega comenzaba a acariciarlo con dulzura. Respiró hondo, aspirando ese aroma a magnolias que logró deshacer el nudo que comenzaba a alojarse en su garganta.

Como una respuesta automática, sus feromonas se elevaron, dejando salir su aroma a lirios y dejando que este se mezclara con el del omega que lo sostenía de los brazos y lo miraba con preocupación. 

Yuuri logró enfocar sus ojos castaños en los ojos verdes del omega y pudo ver la sorpresa hacerse presente en su rostro cuando ambos aromas se mezclaron en perfecta sincronía, dando origen a un aroma diferente, lleno de una sensualidad sutil y un dulzor suave, agradable. 

Yuko y Phichit miraban la escena con preocupación, ninguno de los dos betas había logrado calmar a Yuuri y cuando el rey consorte, Christophe Giacometti, entró a la habitación, pensaron que el estado del príncipe empeoraría. Sin embargo, el alivio se reflejó en sus facciones cuando vieron que Yuuri comenzaba a respirar con normalidad y su rostro poco a poco suavizaba su expresión. 

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar Christophe.

—Sí, yo… ¡majestad! —exclamó Yuuri al ver la tiara dorada que coronaba al omega.

—Puedes llamarme Chris, a partir de hoy seremos familia después de todo —respondió con un guiño de ojo—, fuera de actos protocolarios no tenemos motivos para ser tan formales. 

—Gra-gracias —dijo sonrojándose al mirar esos brillantes ojos verdes, hermosos e intensos. 

—Eres muy lindo y dulce, es imposible que no le gustes a Víctor. —Yuuri desvió la mirada ante las palabras de Chris—. ¿Eso te tenía tan nervioso?

—Yo… siempre he oído que ustedes son una pareja unida y feliz —respondió, no entendía la razón, pero se sentía cómodo y en confianza con el omega—, sé que nuestro enlace es un matrimonio no deseado por el rey. 

—Víctor y yo nos amamos. —Yuuri bajó la cabeza—. Pero ahora tú serás parte de nosotros y cuidaremos de ti, así como tú cuidarás de nosotros. 

Chris tomó el rostro de Yuuri entre sus manos, lo levantó y acarició las mejillas sonrosadas con sus pulgares. 

—Estoy seguro de que podremos amarte también. —Las palabras, el aroma y el tacto de Chris era casi hipnótico para Yuuri—. ¿Crees que puedes intentar amarnos también? 

Yuuri asintió mientras dibujaba una sonrisa tímida.   
  
—¡Perfecto! Ahora no vuelvas a dejar que la angustia se apodere de ti, Víctor es un alfa amable, te aseguro que será gentil y te escuchará. 

Las sonrisas cálidas, los aromas mezclándose en perfecta armonía, sus miradas curiosas, el latir de sus corazones, todo pareció confabularse, se acercaron hasta que las puntas de sus narices se tocaron y Christophe dio el siguiente paso, posando sus labios delgados sobre los de Yuuri. 

Fue un beso corto, un roce suave y dulce que se sintió correcto. 

Christophe sonrió y luego se marchó de la habitación, ante la mirada atónita de Yuko y Phichit, que no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos acaban de ver. 

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Christophe se sentó en el borde de su cama, faltaba poco para la boda de Víctor con Yuuri y él debía estar allí. Sin embargo, se permitió un momento de debilidad, aunque no era sólo tristeza lo que en ese instante sintió: estaba completamente confundido después de haber visto a Yuuri.

Christophe aceptó el nuevo enlace de Víctor incluso antes que el mismo rey, no porque no le doliera que su esposo, el alfa que amaba, tuviera un segundo esposo, sino porque entendía lo importante que era un heredero para la corona y él, siendo un omega infértil, no podía negarse a una segunda boda. Lo sabía y lo oía, porque aunque nadie fuera capaz de decirle abiertamente que era un omega defectuoso, lo había escuchado en murmullos cómplices y en miradas despectivas o llenas de lástima. Cosas que, si no fuera por el amor y apoyo incondicional de Víctor, lo habrían dañado demasiado.

Su intención al ir al cuarto de Yuuri era darle la bienvenida, después de todo, el joven omega tampoco era responsable de lo que sucedía, quería conocerlo y tenía la genuina esperanza de simpatizar con él: llevarse bien era fundamental si no quería que su relación con Víctor se arruinara o que la convivencia entre los tres se tornara insoportable. No obstante, sintió mucho más que una ligera simpatía y eso lo confundía.

Cuando lo vio preso de la ansiedad tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de tranquilizarlo, de consolarlo y prometer que todo estaría bien. Se sintió irremediablemente atraído por ese omega, seducido por su aroma y su mirada dulce. Incluso llegó a pensar algo imposible por ser ambos omegas; que eran destinados. 

Víctor y Christophe se amaban, pero no eran destinados, el amor que se tenían había sido construído a lo largo del tiempo, desde que eran niños. Chris era hijo de de la mejor amiga del padre omega de Víctor, Sophie Giacometti, y ambos habían sido compañeros de juegos cuando eran niños. Creciendo juntos y enamorándose en el proceso. 

¿Sería posible que dos omegas fueran destinados? No, no podía ser, el lazo de destinados solo existía entre alfa y omega. Esto era sólo una atracción física mediada por el deseo de que ese nuevo matrimonio no significara discordia. 

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


La extraña tranquilidad que había invadido a Yuuri después de su encuentro con Christophe desapareció cuando ya estuvo fuera del salón en el que se llevaría a cabo su enlace con el rey Víctor. 

Tomó una bocanada de aire intentando contener los latidos desbocados de su corazón. Estaba nervioso y sus miedos reaparecieron haciendo hueco en su estómago, dejando un vacío doloroso, por un momento sintió el deseo de salir corriendo y alejarse de todo eso, sin embargo, su deber como príncipe, su responsabilidad de asegurar el bienestar de Hasetsu, le impedía seguir ese impulso. Respiró, respiró una y otra vez hasta que volvió a sentirse dueño de sí mismo, recordar las palabras de Christophe le ayudaron: no era un intruso, sería parte de ellos. 

Inspiró profundo por última vez y dio el primer paso que lo llevaría junto al altar. 

Víctor estaba esperando a su prometido, la incomodidad no se había desvanecido, pero al menos podía disimularla, por otro lado, entendía las palabras de Chris y estaba consciente de que el omega no merecía ser ignorado o maltratado por él, sería su esposo, merecía al menos su atención y parte de su cariño. 

Víctor suspiró y las puertas del salón se abrieron anunciando la llegada del príncipe de Hasetsu. 

Yuuri vestía un kimono rojo, el color tradicional de la familia real de su país, y llevaba un hakama negro que contrastaba y potenciaba la elegancia del príncipe. Los nobles invitados a la boda lo miraban con curiosidad ya que sus rasgos eran muy diferentes a lo que ellos acostumbraban, no obstante, eso también lo hacía de cierta manera atrayente. 

Algunos se sentían complacidos de que el nuevo consorte del rey fuera un omega hermoso y elegante, otros estaban disgustados por la repentina boda que echaba por la borda las ambiciones que venían tejiendo al confiar que no habría heredero directo al trono de Rossíya. 

Víctor, desde su lugar, lo observaba con cuidado. La belleza del omega no pasó desapercibida para sus ojos y su mirada quedó cautiva de sus movimientos gráciles y suaves, caminaba despacio pero firme, con la distinción de un príncipe y la sutileza de un omega. 

Yuuri, mientras caminaba, ignoraba las miradas de los invitados, no quería prestarles atención porque sabía que toda la ansiedad que había logrado contener podía volver a presentarse. En cambio, tenía la vista fija en el rey. Comprobó que los rumores eran ciertos porque jamás había visto un alfa tan hermoso como ese, quedó embelesado con su prestancia y porte varonil. 

Al estar frente a frente se miraron por un largo momento, Yuuri apreció el rostro perfecto de su prometido y Víctor se sumergió en la mirada dulce e ingenua que tenía el joven omega. 

—Majestad —pronunció Yuuri inclinándose frente al rey, mostrando su respeto por el monarca.

—Alteza —respondió Víctor extendiendo su mano. Yuuri la tomó y se puso de pie nuevamente, bebiendo la mirada amable que esos ojos azules le obsequiaban y esa sonrisa gentil que lo hacían aún más hermoso y a la vez le transmitía tranquilidad. 

Y ahora, de la mano del rey se hallaba frente al altar. 

La ceremonia no duró mucho tiempo, primero fueron las palabras rituales del sacerdote que los unía en nombre de los dioses del reino de Rossíya y encomendaba en sus manos prosperidad y pronta descendencia, y luego los votos:

—Yo, Yuuri Katsuki, segundo príncipe de Hasetsu, prometo honrar a los dioses de Rossíya, ser leal a su majestad y fiel a mi esposo. Juro realizar con esmero cualquier tarea que beneficie a nuestro país y darle al reino un digno heredero a la corona. 

—Yo, Víctor Nikiforov, rey de Rossíya, prometo tratar con respeto y cariño a su alteza real, mi esposo. Juro actuar con justicia y escuchar sus opiniones, también amar a los frutos de esta unión. 

—En nombre de los dioses de Rossíya declaro a Víctor Nikiforov, su majestad el rey y a Yuuri Katsuki, su alteza real príncipe de Hasetsu, alfa y omega, esposos. 

—¡Viva Víctor Nikiforov rey de Rossíya! 

—¡Viva!

—¡Viva Yuuri Katsuki segundo consorte real, primer príncipe de Rossíya!

—¡Viva!

La celebración que vino después de la boda fue digna de una boda real, música y comida, salones repletos de parejas bailando y nobles con sus mejores trajes. 

En la mesa principal estaba Víctor, a su lado izquierdo Yuuri y a su lado derecho un puesto vacío, al principio las lenguas afiladas dijeron que Christophe no estaba de acuerdo con la boda y por eso no asistía a la celebración, no obstante, los rumores se apaciguaron cuando la música se detuvo para anunciar su llegada.

—Christophe Giacometti, rey consorte de Rossíya —se escuchó la voz potente del guardia que custodiaba la puerta para luego dejar pasar a un radiante omega que caminaba a paso seguro hacia la nueva pareja.

Yuuri vio como los ojos de Víctor brillaron al ver a Christophe caminar hacia ellos, pero no sintió celos porque creyó que su propia mirada lucía así de luminosa al ver al omega. 

—Majestad —dijo Chris saludando a su esposo con una leve inclinación de su cabeza.

—Esposo mío —respondió con una sonrisa—, toma asiento junto a nosotros. 

—Así lo haré, pero antes quisiera pedirle un baile a su alteza —dijo mirando a Yuuri. 

Yuuri se sonrojó al sentir ambas miradas sobre él. Víctor y Chris rieron al pensar que el rubor le quedaba adorable. 

Chris extendió su mano y Yuuri la tomó sin haberlo dudado, se levantó de la mesa y siguió al rey consorte hasta el centro de la pista. La música comenzó a sonar y nadie se atrevió a bailar junto a ellos, demasiado impresionados por ver a los dos omegas bailando y sonriéndose como si fueran viejos amigos. 

—¿Qué opinas de Víctor? —preguntó Christophe acercándose al oído de Yuuri—, tenemos un esposo realmente hermoso.

—Sí —respondió Yuuri mirando al rey, él los observaba desde su asiento con un gesto tranquilo—, nunca había visto un alfa tan bello. Y también es amable.

—Tú también eres muy hermoso, Yuuri —respondió Christophe sin quitarle los ojos de encima. 

Yuuri lo miró a los ojos, levemente sonrojado, pero cautivo de los ópalos verdes que lo observaban intensamente. Algo había allí, ambos lo sentían y aunque ninguno se animaba a darle nombre las palabras  _ “destinados” _ e  _ “imposible” _ colmaban sus pensamientos. Pero el nombre no importaba si sus cuerpos lo sentían. Yuuri se acercó un poco más a Chris, aspiró el aroma de su cuello por sobre la marca de Víctor, cerrando los ojos, y tuvo que contenerse para no liberar feromonas como había hecho en su habitación.

—Creo que debemos volver con Víctor —dijo Christophe sacando a Yuuri del trance en el que se estaba dejando atrapar.

—Tienes razón. 

El resto de la noche transcurrió entre presentaciones y conversaciones, bailes y brindis en honor a la familia real. Yuuri se sentía cansado al ser el centro de atención, el omega al que todos querían conocer y al que le recordaban cada cinco minutos que debía tener un hijo. 

Se alejó un momento para tomar aire, salió al pasillo y se apoyó en uno de los pilares que daba al inmenso y majestuoso jardín, el aire fresco lo relajaba. 

—Alteza. —La voz firme de una mujer lo hizo girar, frente a él reconoció a Lilia Baranovskaya, una de las integrantes del consejo real.

—Buenas noches, mi señora —respondió con respeto. 

—He traído esto para usted —le dijo extendiendo una copa de plata.

Yuuri la tomó, el contenido era transparente y tenía un aroma que no reconocía.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

—Es un elixir que sirve para inducir el celo.

—¿P-por qué…?

—¿Por qué debe tomarlo? —Lilia formuló la pregunta que no logró salir de boca de Yuuri—, ¿no es obvio? La única razón por la que está aquí es para dar un heredero al trono, mientras antes muestre su fertilidad mejor. Si está en celo las probabilidades de embarazo aumentan significativamente, a menos que sea un omega defectuoso como…

—Lilia —la voz firme del rey se hizo notar con un tono de advertencia que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno—, necesito hablar a solas con mi esposo, por favor retirate. 

La mujer alfa se retiró sin mediar palabra, inmediatamente después de dar una leve reverencia.

Víctor se acercó a Yuuri y tomó la copa de las manos del príncipe para luego tirar el contenido hacia el jardín. Los ojos de Yuuri, que habían comenzado a aguarse debido a las palabras de Lilia, se abrieron sorprendidos.

—No juzgues duramente a Lilia por lo que dijo —la voz de Víctor era suave y confidente—, es una excelente persona y muy inteligente, pero aún mantiene las ideas conservadoras con las que la criaron. 

Víctor sonrió y Yuuri pestañeó haciendo que las lágrimas que había retenido en sus ojos cayeran por sus mejillas. Víctor las secó suavemente con sus pulgares y ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Víctor reconoció en ellos la soledad y el temor de verse en un reino extraño sin la protección de su familia y se reprendió a sí mismo por haber pensado en ignorar a ese omega y usarlo solo para engendrar un hijo. Era un omega precioso y demasiado joven para condenarse a una vida de sombras por mero beneficio político. 

—Es cierto que nuestra boda es un acuerdo político y que estás aquí porque necesito un heredero, y a la vez tu país requiere la protección de una nación más poderosa —dijo Víctor sin dejar de mirarlo—, pero no vamos a forzar las cosas, ahora eres parte de mi familia y deseo tu bienestar. 

»  Eres joven y quizá es muy pronto para que te embaraces, tal vez quisieras hacer otras cosas antes de tener un bebé, participar de otras maneras también en el gobierno de Rossíya. No eres un adorno, Yuuri, eres el primer príncipe de Rossíya, mi consorte, y como tal no puedes dejar que otras personas te den órdenes. Si alguien se acerca a ti para darte un elixir puedes decir que no, tu autoridad y la de Christophe están por sobre la de todos los otros nobles de mi país. 

Yuuri lo miró con los labios entreabiertos, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa que esas palabras le causaban. Después de unos minutos de silencio sonrió.

—Gracias por sus palabras, majestad. 

Víctor sonrió y aspiró el intenso aroma a lirios del omega. 

  
  
  


*****

  
  
  


Yuuri esperaba por Víctor en su alcoba, estaba nervioso, el rey mostró ser un alfa gentil y paciente, suponía que esa noche sería amable e incluso tenía la impresión de que si le pedía tiempo no lo forzaría a consumar de inmediato su matrimonio. Pero sabía que pedir eso era inútil, después de todo, ya era su esposo y sucedería tarde o temprano. Además, aunque a Víctor no le importara, sabía que todos en el palacio estarían pendientes, si vieran a Víctor salir de su alcoba o si los sirvientes no encontraban rastros del acto sexual a la mañana siguiente, los rumores se extenderían, y eso no era bueno para la corona. 

Yuuri se miró al espejo, Víctor y Christophe eran hermosos, ambos desprendían una sensualidad natural que cautivaba. Por un momento se sintió inseguro de sí mismo y de su cuerpo, sin embargo, decidió deshacerse de esa falta de confianza, él era diferente y quizá menos llamativo, pero aún así tenía belleza, una que iba más allá de su apariencia. 

Suspiró e imaginó cómo sería estar en los brazos de un alfa. Había oído a algunos omegas del servicio en el pasado, se sonrojó al recordar que hablaban del placer y del nudo creciendo en su interior. El calor lo recorrió cuando pensó en los ojos azules de Víctor mirándolo con deseo mientras se internaba en su cuerpo. Lo deseó, deseó sentirlo sobre él, pero también pensó en Christophe, en el aroma a magnolias que se unía con el suyo creando algo nuevo y no la simple mezcla de ambas esencias, y también deseó a ese omega. 

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sentía ese extraño y especial lazo con Chris? Se sentía unido a él de una manera ilógica e inexplicable, comenzaba a pensar que estaba destinado a un omega y no cualquier omega.

—Es el esposo del rey, de mi propio esposo. 

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las puertas de su cuarto abriéndose, el rey había entrado luciendo un traje más cómodo y holgado que el que ocupó durante la ceremonia y fiesta.

—Lo estaba esperando, majestad. 

—Cuando estemos a solas no es necesaria tanta formalidad, esposo mío, puedes llamarme Víctor. 

Yuuri respondió con una sonrisa y luego extendió su mano al rey, Víctor se acercó, tomó la mano que le era ofrecida para luego llevarla a sus labios y besarla. 

—Víctor, es el nombre perfecto para un rey poderoso. 

—Eso pensaban mis padres —rio. 

Ambos se miraron, sabían lo que vendría y ninguno podría negar que en ese momento lo estaban deseando. 

Víctor abrazó el cálido cuerpo de Yuuri y la punta de su nariz comenzó a acariciar la piel de su cuello, aspirando el aroma inocente a lirios del valle. Yuuri se estremeció cuando la lengua húmeda de su esposo recorrió su piel y dejó escapar un suave jadeo cuando mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. 

Las manos de Yuuri se posaron en el pecho de Víctor y lentamente viajaron hasta sus hombros para terminar con sus dedos hundidos en el cabello plateado que había anhelado tocar desde que vio. 

  
  
  


*****

  
  
  


Christophe estaba de pie en el balcón de su recámara aspirando el aire fresco de la noche, se había cambiado el ropaje formal por un pantalón sencillo y una camisa holgada, pero seguía viéndose hermoso, el viento mecía sus rizos rubios y su aroma a magnolias se desprendía de su piel. 

Suspiró. Desde que se decidió el segundo matrimonio de Víctor pensó que en su noche de bodas él tendría que aguantar los celos y al día siguiente sonreír como si no hubiese pasado nada. Pero no, no sentía celos, de una manera extraña y que lo perturbaba, cerrar los ojos e imaginar a Víctor tomando a Yuuri le producía un cosquilleo que calentaba su cuerpo y tensionaba su pelvis, quería tocarse. 

Sus manos exploraban su cuerpo, por debajo de su ropa, tocando su piel, acariciando sus pezones, metiéndose dentro de su pantalón. 

Su carne se humedecía y la marca en su cuello ardía. 

  
  
  


*****

  
  
  


Yuuri gemía mientras su cuello se estiraba y sus uñas arañaban la espalda de Víctor. El placer lo desbordaba en cada embestida del alfa y el sudor hormigueaba sobre su piel ardiente como corriente eléctrica amenazando con provocar cortocircuito. 

Víctor sentía el placer creciendo en su miembro cada vez que se internaba dentro de Yuuri, su carne lo apretaba de una manera tan deliciosa que sus colmillos comenzaban a cosquillear; deseaba marcarlo con una desesperación que solo había sentido en su primera noche con Christophe. Tenía que luchar para contenerse, apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza mientras intentaba distraerse acariciando la cintura del omega. 

Yuuri envolvió la cadera de Víctor con sus piernas levantando en el acto la pelvis, sintió como Víctor llegaba aún más profundo en su cuerpo y el calor en su vientre explotó. Un grito colmado de placer escapó sus labios entreabiertos cuando la lluvia de colores lo envolvió y de manera ansiosa jaló el cabello de Víctor para atraerlo más cerca, a su boca, y robarle el aliento en un beso ávido que era interrumpido por jadeos. 

Y Víctor también explotó, su nudo se expandió dentro del cuerpo de Yuuri mientras lo apretaba con fuerza entre sus brazos. 

Víctor y Yuuri se miraron de cerca, sus pieles estaban enrojecidas por el esfuerzo y sus ojos brillantes debido al goce experimentado. Estaban unidos y sonrieron porque se sentía bien estarlo. Víctor giró en la cama para que Yuuri quedara sobre él mientras esperaban que el nudo se deshiciera, Yuuri se acomodó dejando descansar su rostro sobre el pecho firme de su esposo y Víctor acarició su espalda en silencio. Minutos después Yuuri sintió como la sensación de estar lleno de Víctor se iba perdiendo mientras su pene, ya flácido, salía lentamente de su interior. Antes de que alguno dijera algo la puerta de la habitación de Yuuri se abrió, sobresaltado a la pareja. 

—¿Chris? —pronunció Víctor sin dar crédito a lo que veía. 

Pero era cierto, Chris estaba allí. El omega cerró las puertas, lucía sonrojado y su aroma era fuerte.

—Los necesito —pronunció Christophe mientras se quitaba la ropa ante la mirada sorprendida de Víctor, que se había sentado en la cama aún sosteniendo a Yuuri entre sus brazos.

Desnudo, Christophe caminó hasta la cama que la pareja compartía, se acercó a ellos y besó los labios de Víctor por un largo momento, dejándolo algo aturdido por la mezcla de extrañeza y fascinación de verlo allí desnudo. En cuanto separó sus labios de la boca de Víctor, Chris miró a Yuuri, quien lo observaba con los labios ligeramente abiertos y una marcada expresión de anhelo, y lo besó también. Yuuri lo envolvió en un abrazo sin cambiar su posición a horcajadas sobre Víctor. 

El rey tragó grueso cuando vio a sus omegas besarse con pasión, Yuuri se aferraba a Christophe y Christophe tocaba su espalda con fuerza, hundiendo sus largos dedos en aquella cálida piel. El omega que había escogido para su vida entera y el esposo que llegó como un regalo inesperado se tocaban con ansias frente a él, y Víctor sintió como su erección volvía a crecer, los deseaba. Seducido por aquella lujuriosa escena, sus manos alcanzaron su miembro y comenzó a acariciarse a sí mismo. 

Poco a poco, comenzó a respirar el aroma de las magnolias y los lirios uniéndose en un ramillete que olía diferente, un aroma totalmente nuevo y cautivante,  lleno de una sensualidad sutil y un dulzor suave, agradable e intenso. Un aroma que hizo reaccionar al alfa de Víctor como jamás lo había hecho, el rey lo sintió, lo supo, era el aroma de su destinado. 

Ese aroma único que solo existía cuando Yuuri y Christophe se unían era el aroma de su destinado. 

Christophe y Yuuri también lo sintieron, ellos se pertenecían, le pertenecían a Víctor y Víctor les pertenecía. 

Y esa noche no se limitaron para demostrarlo.

Besos, caricias, cuerpos húmedos y gemidos. El placer tiñendo sus pieles, el olor a sexo inundando la habitación y aumentando el deseo.

Yuuri a horcajadas sobre Víctor, llevando un ritmo suave mientras lo tenía nuevamente dentro de su cuerpo, jadeaba al sentir el pecho de Chris pegado a su espalda y sus manos acariciando sus pezones.

Víctor y Christophe compartieron una mirada significativa.

—Debemos darte una buena bienvenida a la familia —susurró Chris al oído de Yuuri, justo antes de que Víctor lo jalara con suavidad hacia su cuerpo y lo abrazara para pegarlo a su pecho. 

Yuuri sintió un dedo de Christophe intentando entrar en su cuerpo para acompañar el miembro de Víctor, al principio se sobresaltó, pero pronto se relajó ayudado por los besos suaves de Víctor sobre su cabello.

Cuando un segundo dedo de Chris entró en su cuerpo, Yuuri soltó un gemido profundo, estaba tan excitado y embriagado de placer que se dilató lo suficiente para que un tercer dedo entrara. Con paciencia y movimientos expertos, Chris pronto pudo sacar sus dedos e introducir su miembro erecto en el canal que se abría incitante, húmedo, cálido. 

—Dioses… —susurró Chris al sentir su carne ser apretada con fuerza y al mismo tiempo rozarse contra la dura erección de Víctor. 

Víctor cerró los ojos y luego de un momento comenzó a moverse, Christophe lo siguió. Yuuri creyó que se perdería dentro de una nube de gozoso caos al sentirlos a ambos dentro de él, moviéndose cada vez más rápido. 

El picor en los colmillos de Víctor era insoportable, pero ahora no tenía miedo, estaba con sus destinados. El lazo que tenía con Chris nunca se rompería.   
  
Christophe fue el primero en alcanzar el orgasmo, durante todo el tiempo que se debatió entre ir o no a la alcoba de Yuuri, había acumulado tanto deseo que al poder alcanzarlo creyó tocar el cielo. Víctor, al sentirse envuelto con el semén de Chris, tampoco pudo resistir mucho más, explotó de placer y lo volvió aún más intenso al enterrar sus colmillos en la piel tibia de Yuuri. 

Yuuri gritó. El dolor de su piel abriéndose lo inquietó, pero pronto, todo transformó en goce. En puro y potente goce.    
  
El orgasmo arrebatador hizo que se sintiera deshecho sobre Víctor. Pero una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al percibir la mezcla de semen caliente y espeso que salía de su cuerpo. 

Víctor y Chris lamieron la herida de Yuuri con devoción hasta que el omega se quedó dormido entre mimos y caricias. 

—Bienvenido a la familia, Yuuri.

  
  



End file.
